


soak

by Eromenos



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, bath soak, bible verse lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eromenos/pseuds/Eromenos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sliding to unlock, he started to tap away at his reply.</p>
<p>“join me for a soak”</p>
<p>As he pulled on the waistband of his underwear, he saw his phone light up again and the response was a litany of emojis. A taxi, a hotel and plenty of hearts. Seems like Jericho was on his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soak

He dropped his gym bag unceremoniously on the floor then reached up to rub a nagging ache present in his shoulder, a testament to the amount of hours this profession demanded of him. Padding his way to the bathroom, AJ toed out of his shoes and socks as he slipped out of his jacket and t-shirt, dropping each article of clothing on the floor. Eyes on the prize, he watched the porcelain tub as he ran his hand through his hair and bent over to turn on the water. 

Ice cold water flowed through the faucet and AJ adjusted accordingly, a soft groan escaping his lips at the thought of having to wait for warmer water. At this moment, however, his phone beeped expectantly at him and he pulled his phone from the pocket of the pants he was still wearing. His attention was brought to the message flashing on the lock screen. It was from Jericho.

Sliding to unlock, he started to tap away at his reply.

“join me for a soak”

He left the phone on the white granite of the restroom countertop and started to undress himself completely. Jericho had gone out to enjoy a small drink with some friends in town (Jericho had friends everywhere) and promised to catch up with AJ at the hotel. It wasn’t like he had to promise, the Georgia boy had no real leashes to reel Jericho in nor any want to do so. The rocker could do whatever he damn well wanted in AJ’s eyes and he was hoping the aloofness was a vote of confidence.

As he pulled on the waistband of his underwear, he saw his phone light up again and the response was a litany of emojis. A taxi, a hotel and plenty of hearts. Seems like Jericho was on his way. AJ smirked at the response and decided to keep his underwear on as he checked on the heat of the water. He thought again about the even longer wait for the embrace of heat around tired body and groaned even louder, but the invitation was too good to pass up. 

As they say, good things happen to those who wait.

***

Jericho wiped away the tiredness from his eyes as he keyed himself into the hotel room. He was only two drinks in, enjoying the nighttime with some old friends in town. It was nice to relax and enjoy the companionship of long time no seen friends but nothing could have brought him to the hotel faster than a relaxing soak with his blue-eyed Georgia boy.

Dropping his things, he shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it up in the closet before turning his attention to the bathroom where AJ had stepped out and leaned his shoulder against the door frame. He looked so good in nothing but underwear. He’d look even better without it.

“Thought you were already soaking in the water.”

“ T’ find me in there like a prune?” he shot back.

Jericho only laughed as he undid his scarf and continued undressing himself. AJ stepped in to give some unsolicited but very much appreciated help. His hands skillfully removed Jericho’s belt and pushed his pants down. The blond took their proximity as a chance to share a soft kiss.

“What’s that on your lips..”

“Rum and coke. Want some more?” Jericho said before leaning in to kiss AJ again, not waiting for the response as tongue licked lips and AJ opened his mouth see just if he could pick out the taste for himself. They separated after the sound of Jericho’s pants hitting the floor.

“I wanna soak, that’s what I want.” AJ said tiredly as he tugged on Jericho’s boxers. The blond gave an appreciative hum.

After a few more kisses, some rough grasps and moans, both men made their way to the bathroom, naked, tired, red and purple with newly forming bruises once time caught up from their battles earlier in the week. Jericho pressed a finger into a purple spot on the back of AJ’s leg, possibly the result of a kick, as the Georgian groaned before entering the water. 

“Careful..!” He hissed as Jericho followed suit. Both men gave gratified hums as they laid in silence enveloped in perfectly heated water.

AJ opened his eyes first and looked over at Jericho, a small smile started to form on his lips. He reached over with his foot, pressed against the other’s stomach and Jericho grabbed his ankle and started to massage away at the base of his foot. AJ tried his hardest to resist laughing.

“Ohh did I just find a ticklish spot…?” Chris said devlishly before he was met with a few splashes of water.

“Don’t you dare…!” the younger man retaliated. 

As thoughts sped across Jericho’s mind, the Canadian settled in and continued massaging him. “No, no, just keeping mental notes, babe. For later.” he said as he moved his hand up to start massaging the rest of AJ’s foot. His response was met with a stern look on AJ’s lips. The look soften after a grateful sigh as calloused fingers continued massaging.

“Yeah yeah..” AJ dismissed before sinking lower into the water.

He eyed the bottle of lubricant he had set aside as he was waiting for Chris and thoughtfully licked his lips. Water swished as Chris leaned forward and pressed a kiss against swiping tongue. Thoughts interrupted as both men continued kissing. Hands wrapped around bodies as AJ carefully massaged up and down Jericho’s back, careful of injuries considering his man had been a pincushion just two weeks ago. 

Both retreated with wistful sighs and smiles. Perhaps the lubricant can wait. The sex can wait. Everything can wait. AJ licked his lips again and settled into the tub water once more.

As if reading his mind, Chris did the same. “Want a massage before heading to bed?”

AJ smiled in return and nodded. 

He was a briefly reminded of a verse he’d read in a letter from Peter. He was talking about the ways of God, of knowing and acting as how Christ had dictated. It talked about sin and lust and to not indulge in things of the flesh. Things AJ has anguished over even before he made his relationship with Chris real. But, as the passage continued, Peter advises to love. Love earnestly and sincerely. He said:

_Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins._

As AJ leaned over to kiss Chris once again, he knew he was absolved of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be sexy; next time. feel free to hit me up & follow me on tumblr: officialajstyles


End file.
